bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bazz-B
|image = |race = Quincy |age = |gender = Male |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |affiliation = Wandenreich |previous affiliation= |position = |epithet = "H"Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 8 |team = Stern Ritter |partner = |base of operations = Wandenreich Palace |spirit weapon = Unknown |signature skill = |manga debut =Chapter 490 }} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Stern Ritter, with the designation "H". Appearance Bazz-B keeps his hair in a long, purple-colored,Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 2 mohawk hairstyle, and wears a pair of earrings in either ear. His attire is a variation upon the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, gloves, and pants which are cropped just above a pair of military boots.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 14-16 Bazz-B can also seen to be wearing a thin chain around his neck, as well as black armbands around his biceps. Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 21 Personality Bazz-B is a very harsh, hot-headed, short-tempered young man, quick to speak out against something which troubles him.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 9 He holds Jugram Haschwalth in high regard,Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 11 and is loyal to Yhwach, willing to fight powerful enemies such as Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, page 4 Bazz-B is a very merciless individual, crushing the head of a wounded Shinigami crying for help under his foot.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 15 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, he and the other Stern Ritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 is detected.]] Once there, he and the other Stern Ritter create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle, allowing members of the 3rd Division to surround his position. Emerging, Bazz-B ambushes Lieutenant Izuru Kira from afar, destroying a significant part of his right torso and inciting three seated officers to release their Shikai. Simultaneously dispatching 5th Seat Taketsuna Gori and 6th Seat Asuka Katakura, he eliminates 3rd Seat Rikū Togakushi with similar ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 10-16 's skull underfoot.]] Later, alongside Äs Nödt and NaNaNa Najahkoop, Bazz-B attempts a sneak attack on Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, only for the latter to effortlessly defeat them with Ryūjin Jakka. Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 4-8 Later, Bazz-B, having survived this attack, crushes the head of an injured Shinigami underfoot while witnessing the advance of the Wandenreich's Soldat reinforcements.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 15 Later, Bazz-B is present when Yhwach declares Uryū Ishida will succeed him as emperor. Enraged by this announcement, he, stepping forward to object, is stopped by Jugram Haschwalth. After the meeting, Bazz-B, venting to some of his fellow Stern Ritter, expresses confusion over who Uryū is and why Yhwach chose him. Stating he cannot accept the emperor's decision, he departs for Yhwach's chambers to voice his concerns in person. When he is intercepted by Haschwalth, who asks where he is going, Bazz-B returns the question.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 5-11 Stating he was certain Haschwalth would be chosen as Yhwach's successor and most of the Stern Ritter would have been fine with such an arrangement, Bazz-B, calling him a coward for not questioning the decision, expresses his disappointment. He states if Haschwalth does not care about not being chosen, he will take the seat for himself. As Haschwalth attempts to calm the increasingly manic Bazz-B, who insists he is calm, they are interrupted by the arrival of Askin Nakk Le Vaar, who sarcastically states Bazz-B was indeed calm, despite being on the verge of attacking Haschwalth. Bazz-B asks what Askin did, prompting him to explain his action.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 11-14 Joining the Wandenreich's later assault on Soul Society, Bazz-B is intercepted by a large group of Shinigami who attempt to halt his progress. Scoffing at them for trying to stop him despite having already invaded the Seireitei, Bazz-B attempts to engulf the Shinigami in flames only for Hitsugaya to then appear, protecting the group with a wall of ice.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, pages 17-19 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Bazz-B's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 : Bazz-B is highly skilled in the use of this technique, dispatching three high-ranking seated officers of the 3rd Division in quick succession without any of them having the opportunity to react.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 13-16 : Bazz-B can gather the reishi from his surroundings and condense it into the form of arrows. They are very fast and powerful, a single arrow having dispatched a Shinigami lieutenant before he could even react, while destroying an entire arm and much of his upper torso.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 11-12 Enhanced Strength: Bazz-B possesses great strength, simultaneously driving the heads of two Shinigami through solid stone with just a single blow from either hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 15 Enhanced Durability: Bazz-B is a very durable man, surviving a direct attack from Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto with only moderate scratches and burns. Trivia *Bazz-B addresses Jugram Haschwalth as .Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 7 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Stern Ritter